<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alex's big secret by Grassygrass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874965">Alex's big secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassygrass/pseuds/Grassygrass'>Grassygrass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Day at a Time (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual alex alverez, M/M, Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassygrass/pseuds/Grassygrass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex wants to tell his family about his new boyfriend, but he may never get the chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Alvarez/liam Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Liam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's first crush on a boy was when he was 10. He knew then that he liked boys and that wasn't going away. But even two years later, when Elena came out, he still wasn't ready. </p><p>He fell hard for Finn, that's why it was so hard to let go when he turned out to be a bad person. He was his first kiss. And even though that didn't work out, that doesn't mean Alex can spend his whole life pretending he isn't bisexual.</p><p>Especially now that he has a boyfriend.</p><p>He met him through Elena. It was the same day she met syd. He was introduced by his pronouns, three visits before Alex learned his name was actually Liam.</p><p>Liam tended to hang out with Alex when all of them were at the apartment, usually doing some type of protest stuff. Of course Alex was supportive, he just didn't go with. And Liam didn't like crowds. Alex's room was just easy to sneak away to. </p><p>Liam would watch Alex as he played video games, sometimes competing. They would talk about their lives and tell funny stories. It wasn't long before Alex started to get feelings.</p><p>Ones that Liam felt, too. </p><p>It wasn't long before these shared moments turned into kissing. </p><p>"Do you think we are ever going to tell your sister?"</p><p>"Tell her what? That I have been secretly dating one of her friends? You know how Elena gets. And then comes telling my mom and abuela. I'm not even out to them yet"</p><p>"I know. And tell them when you are ready. I just worry how much longer we can keep this a secret"</p><p>Alex laughed and kissed him. </p><p>"We will worry about that when the time comes"</p><p>Liam laughed and kissed him back.</p><p>They heard a plate drop from the doorway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex finally comes out to his family</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I enjoy writing this story a lot and I'm glad you like it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elena ran in and frantically closed the door.</p><p>"Alex! Mom is going to catch you if you make out with your boyfriend with the door open! What were you thinking?"</p><p>"Wait, so you're not mad that I didn't tell you?"</p><p>Elena walked over and hugged him. </p><p>"No, of course not. You have to take your time and come out on your own. If anything, I'm proud of you. And it's kinda fitting that we both accidentally outed ourselves to each other!"</p><p>Alex laughed, but he was filled with relief. </p><p>"Well, I guess this means I have to come out to the rest of the family"</p><p>"I'm not going to tell them. Take your time, do it whenever you are ready"</p><p>"You know how fast information travels in this family. Sure it's just you walking in, but tia Aleja will know before sunrise tomorrow."</p><p>"Well the squad is leaving soon. So that would be a good time to talk to them more personally. Or you can wait until I get back to make it less personal. Whatever you want. Hell, bake a cake if that's how you want to come out."</p><p>Alex waited until they got back so that Liam could be there when he told them, but Alex was terrified. They were so cool about Elena, but what if they react differently because he's bi? Or if because he is the only other grandkid to carry on the line, what if he has to go through and explain all of that? What if they are okay with Elena, but not him?</p><p>Maybe they hate bisexuals or something. And then the only family he has left is Elena. He could never survive with Abuelita hating him. They were so close, keeping this secret from her as long as he had was so hard. </p><p>Before Alex could spiral anymore, he heard a knock on the door. They were back already. It was time to come out. He walked to the door, fear coming out of every muscle, opened the door, and made eye contact with his father. </p><p>"Victor! What are you doing here?" Abuelita ran through the house and hugged him. Everyday, it becomes more surprising how she doesn't break an ankle with her heels. </p><p>Mami hugged him, too. Everyone was quickly catching up before it became Alex's turn to talk to him, but he was so worried to even realize when they were talking to him. </p><p>"Aye! Papito, answer your father!"</p><p>"Sorry, what did you say?"</p><p>He gave him a concerned look, he could tell something was wrong, so he just hugged him. Alex stood there and just enjoyed it, knowing it might be the last real hug he ever gets from his father. </p><p>"What is it papito?" </p><p>Penelope came over and hugged him, too. </p><p>"Take your time, baby. Let's go to the kitchen, your Abuelita needs help getting dinner ready. So how long are you in for, Victor?</p><p>"A few days. Papito told me about his big baseball game and I've never seen one. I want to be there to support him". </p><p>Elena walked through the door, followed by Syd then Liam. Everyone else went home after their protest. </p><p>"Hey Liam! I have a new game I bought last week. Can I show it to you?"</p><p>Liam followed Alex to his room and began looking for the game. </p><p>"There isn't a new game" Liam looked a little disappointed by this news, but listened to what Alex had to say. </p><p>"I'm just nervous. My dad showed up and now more people are here. It's only a matter of time before Schneider and Dr. Berkowitz arrive. What if he disowns me in front of all of these people like he did Elena?"</p><p>"She has made up with him now. And it may take a while, but I really think he may be okay. You've said it yourself that he was better now. The test of your family will love you no matter what. I believe in you. And you can always wait."</p><p>"No. I've been terrified for so long. I want to start living my life. I want to be able to hold hands with you and kiss without being afraid. I want to be able to talk about gay stuff with elena without breaking in sweat. I need to do this today. For me and you". </p><p>Liam kissed him on the forehead and held him closed. Caressing his back and rubbing his back. He didn't let go until Alex was ready.</p><p>When they walked out, Schneider and Dr. Berkowitz was already there. Mami and Abuelita were already arguing. Papi turned and smiled at Alex. "So Papito, have you broken any girls hearts recently?"</p><p>Without even shaking, Alex looked at him and said, "Actually I have a boyfriend now. I'm bi"</p><p>Everyone stopped and stared at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How do you feel?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone talks to Alex about his coming out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter of this story, but I think I will write more about this pairing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ay Papito! What happened to Chloe? She was so sweet. And she was a girl. How do you like boys now? We already have Elena". </p><p>"Abuelita, Elena being gay has nothing to do with me being bi. Me and Chloe broke up a while back, she left when I came out to her because she thought it was gross to be with a guy who also likes guys. That's why I didn't tell you."</p><p>"Alex. We all love and accept you. But I'm going to need to hear more about this boyfriend. I know why you didn't tell us, but now that you did, we have to meet him"</p><p>Alex walked over to Liam and pulled him forward. "You guys remember Liam, right? We've been dating for a while" </p><p>"So that's why he's always in your room?" </p><p>"I mean, we were friends first, but yeah."</p><p>Victor hugged Alex and then walked into the hallway, Lupe followed. </p><p>"What now, Victor? Are you going to leave your son in a moment where he needs you the same way you did your daughter? Are you going to hurt them both? Leave them together to wonder if you will ever love them as much as you did before they came out?"</p><p>"Of course I love them, pen. They mean the world to me, and I feel terrible for what I did to her. It's just still hard. Even if it's easier with her now. I mean, Alex is so much like a boy. It just doesn't make sense"</p><p>"Ah yes. Because all gay boys are wearing dresses and makeup. Sitting cross-legged and flirting with all of the boys around while sipping a fruity drink. Victor, if you hurt him the way you did Elena, those kids won't give you another chance. I won't give you another chance. I really thought you were learning from Nicole. You were doing better. You have one chance to prove that with him and you better not screw it up". </p><p>Penelope left him outside and saw Lydia already hugging Liam. "I like this one, Lupe. Very handsome and sweet". </p><p>Alex laughed, "All he did was compliment her dancing"</p><p>"And" she flared her dress and walked back to the kitchen. Sitting another place so Liam could stay. </p><p>Penelope hugged Alex. "I have always liked Liam, even when I just thought he was a friend you two shared, but the rules of course are changing with the relationship. So no locked doors, no having sex under this roof, and be prepared for walk-ins". </p><p>Alex didn't argue. He just hugged her back. She could hear him crying and pulled back to see a tear. </p><p>"Hey. He'll come around. It took a minute with Elena. He will get there."</p><p>"You would think he'd only have to learn once." He laughed and sighed before pulling her back into a hug. Moments later, he felt a hug from behind.</p><p>"This changes nothing, papito. I'll always love you, and I'll always love Elena. No matter what happens or who you end up marrying. You are more important to me than the gender if who you like"</p><p>Alex turned around and hugged him back. Elena cheered from across the room and ran to join the hug. After it was over, he went to Abuelita. </p><p>"And how do you feel about all this"</p><p>She grabbed his face and said, "no matter who you marry, man or woman, I will look amazing on top of the cake,".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>